Graylu Week 2016
by ShadowWeaver29
Summary: My entries for Graylu Week 2016.
1. Whispers

_"Did you hear that she was the one who saved Fairy Tail?"_

 _"Yeah, but I doubt she did it herself. I mean she always needs saving."_

 _"Ain't that right?"_

 _"Her magic does rely on others, doesn't it?"_

 _I guess if they look at it that way, they are right. I did get help from the Celestial King by killing Aquarius..._

I look at myself in the mirror, recalling the whispers I heard as I went throughout Magnolia. Tears are streaking down my face, my hair is sticking up in places I've never seen before, and there are bags under my eyes.

 _I never meant to break her key... Oh Mavis...Please forgive me if I ever see you again, Aquarius. I don't know what I would do if you wouldn't forgive me._

I get up away from my vanity and lay down on my bed. I look up at the blank colored ceilings, and wonder if I would ever see Aquarius again.

"Minna... Why did you leave me? Didn't you say you'd always be here for me? I at least thought you'd say goodbye to me. Am I so useless to not be considered their nakama anymore? Did you guys even wonder what I sacrificed to save you? Nope. You just left... Like everyone else does." I manage to say without sobbing... too much. I grab my pillow as the whispers come back to me. 

_"I think they were just covering up for her like they always do. Just to make it seem like all their members are as powerful."_

 _"Almost everyone in that guild has had something tragic happen to them, except for her."_

"You know nothing about me! Just stop already! Please!" 

_"She's just a ditzy blonde who knows nothing."_

 _"Did you hear that she was left all by herself?"_

"Please stop it! NO MORE!" I yell out as I grip my head trying to make them stop. Tears everywhere on my face. I hear a door open and I throw my blanket over my head. I feel a tug, someone's trying to take it off.

"Just go away... Whoever is there." I mumble. This time the tug is more than a tug and the blanket is now off me. I quickly close my eyes and bury my face into my pillow.

"Natsu, what do you want?"

"If you'd look at me, you'd know I wasn't Natsu." says an all too familiar voice.

"Go away Gray. Just leave... Me again." I say mumbling the last part.

"I'm not going to go away until you tel me what's wrong. I can't help y-"

"Who says I want help from you?! Or from anybody for that matter!" I say yelling as I throw the pillow on the floor of my room. I open my eyes to see Gray's shocked expression. I continue on my rant and say, "Where were you or anybody when I needed you the most?! Gone... All gone! Did you know that only Wendy and Charle said goodbye to me in person?! I have been there for everyone and no one was there for me when it counted the most , except for my spirits! Gosh, no one even asked me how I saved everyone from likely death! NO ONE!" I say with all my pent up rage. He looks at me with a guilt-ridden face and opens his mouth to say something, but only to close soon after.

"You should just leave Gray." I say muttering the last part. I watch as he turns his back to me before he looks back at me and says, "Gomen nasai, Lucy. I guess I should've said goodbye... I never meant to hurt you. He, Natsu, told me he would pass on my bye. But it turns out he left you and never passed it on." He closes the door and I cry out.

"I just wanted you to be there for me." whispering out to him. He opens the door and runs back to me.

"Lucy, I didn't want to leave you, but our love wasn't meant to be... You love Nat-"

"No, I don't... I have always loved you, Gray Fullbuster." I whisper iterrupting him once again. "Please just listen. I haven't told anyone yet. I feel that I can I tell you without you telling anyone else."

"Okay. I wasn't here for you before, but now I am. Let it out, Lucy." he says as I tell him everything.


	2. Déjà Vu

"Why hello there Hime and Gray." says the usually flirtatious lion as he drinks a cup of tea. I blush hard seeing as my legs are wrapped around Gray's body and we were currently making out before Loke said something.

"Loke! What are doing here?! Damn it!" says my chronically stripping boyfriend. I let go of him and stand next to him as I cross my arms and get pissed off.

"Loke... What the hell are you doing here?! This is the seventh time this week you've done this and we're barely four days into the week!" I growl out and Loke has the audacity to look straight-faced.

"To answer your question, I'll ask a question of my own. What kind of knight allows their Hime to lose their Chasity before marriage?" he says as he puts his cup of tea down and jumps up and arrives behind me. Before Gray or I could react, he sweeps me off my feet and jumps out the window saying, "Not yet, Gray." I squeal. as we arrive on the ground.

"We weren't planning on doing that, and even if we were, why would my best friend have to be such a major cock block?!" I hear Gray yell out to Loke. Loke, well Loke was just chuckling.


	3. Letters Notes

_"Gray, don't forget to remind Natsu to ask Lissana. I think they'd go perfect together. Be his wing-man. -Lucy."_

 _"Are you busy today? I was hoping we could go on a job together. You know just you and I. -Lucy."_

 _"Gray remember to go outside today. You've been looking paler than usual. -Lucy."_

 _"I don't know why I still write these things. Maybe it's to think that you actually get these and maybe love me as well. Sometimes I just pretend that you reply. -Lucy."_

I drop the phone lacrima in shock. Tears well up in my eyes.

 _I can't believe I never noticed that she... She liked, even loved me. Gomen ne, Lucy._

I grab the, thankfully not broken, phone lacrima and see that she had written over two thousand notes. I go to the most recent ones and try to stop the continuously tears that fall from my face.

 _"My heart hurts seeing you and Juvia together, but it's okay because you are happy with her. I'm glad knowing that you'll be happy when I leave this world. -Lucy."_

 _"My lion has told me that I only have a week at most before I go. He and Virgo have physically prepared me for the leave, but they cannot help me emotionally because of well, you. I mean who would've guessed that I, Lucy Heartfillia the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail, would be Princess of the Celestial Spirit World. Funny, I know._

 _I don't want to part with you, but I guess it's okay that you never knew my love for you. I guess I've always known because all of my spirits seem to call me with some sort of respect. Scratch that. Almost all of my spirits. (Aquarius). -Lucy."_

 _"Today's the day I leave. I've said goodbye to you and the rest of my nakama. They believe that I am leaving to go on a S-class mission by myself. They're going to be devastated once they find out I'm gone. I don't want to leave you or anybody else, but the Celestial Spirit World have been missing their princess for too long. Sayonara, Gray._

 _P.S. I hope you get to meet my daughter. At the moment she's with Yukino. Just in case you're wondering, I had her with... Loke. It was a mistake we shared, but I don't regret it and neither does he. She looks exactly like Loke, but she has blonde tips. She's only two. Oh and her name is Rin. -Lucy."_

I read the last part look around trying to comprehend why she never said anything about her feelings and her daughter. I laugh out and can't help but think of how much of a idiot for not realizing anything at all.

"Maybe... One day you will forgive me because I harbored feelings for you and I still do, yet I never told you because I was afraid of rejection. I am such an idiot for not at least trying to tell you." I say out loud to no one but myself.

 _My best friend gone... Hopefully I can see you in action._

I try to sop the oncoming tears, but fail. A ding dong was heard and I felt a pair of arms around me.

"It's okay. I can never be mad at you even if I tried." I look to see Lucy. She looked outstanding. "Be happy for me, okay?" she says with her amazingly beautiful smile.

"Okay."


	4. Drunk

"Fuck it. I can't believe I lost! I let down my nakama, my guild, my spirits, but mostly myself..." Lucy rants as she gulps down her fourth shot of whiskey. She immediately chases it down with a strawberry margarita. "Might as well keep them coming. I''m not leaving until you guys close or I'm plastered." She continues as she unconsciously scares the young bartender.

"Hai, Lucy-sama!" he says as he fights down a sudden feeling to faint because the KI the tiny woman was producing. He grabs out an expensive whiskey and Lucy earns a gleam in her eyes, one he cannot decipher. He pours a shot down for her and she once again does her game. Which is down then chase it down.

"Another." He nods and pours another shot. The night continued on with this game along with light conversation. Which consisted of Lucy asking Haru, the bartender, questions and him answering quickly whether in fear or nervousness. The bar eventually had to close and Lucy was still not plastered like she planned.

 _Damn you Cana! If it wasn't for you I would've been plastered a loooooong time ago._

"Lucy-sama, we, the bar are closing in five minutes."

"Hmm. You wouldn't mind if I 'borrowed' some alcohol, would you?" she says to the handsome, albeit young bartender with a flirtatious smile.

"Not... At all, Lucy-sama. Here is a bottle of whiskey and tequila for you."

"Aw. Thanks, Darlin'. Just to let you know, I'm staying here for a few days and if you want to spend a nig-" she was interrupted by a slam of a door. She looked to where the commotion was happening and groaned.

"Lucy Heartfillia! Is this where you've been the whole time?!"

She ignores him and looks to Haru and whispers, "He's from my guild. Seems like I'm in trouble. Hehehe." Haru looks worse for wear as he looks between the two. He puts down the two bottles and makes a bolt for it to the back door in fear of the mage.

But before he left he says, "Thanks for the night, Lucy-sama."

"See what you did? I had a perfectly good night planned and you just had to go and ruin it for me." Lucy groans. The man just gives Lucy a look that clearly says 'Does it look like I care?'.

Lucy gives him a glare in response.

"Lucy... Everyone has been looking for you and... You're in a bar drinking," he says as looks over to empty tequila and whiskey bottles. "whiskey and tequila. Look at yourself." She does exactly what he says and doesn't see anything wrong with her outfit. In fact she thinks she looks quite sexy.

"I see nothing wrong with myself." she says in a matter of fact tone. He just growls and goes up and throws her over her shoulder. "Oi! Put me down!"

"Not happening." She shuts her mouth seeing as she starts to feel the affect of alcohol take over and doesn't want to say something she might regret later on. "Finally decide to simmer down." Again she feels the pull to reply, but she keeps her mouth shut. "Hm. Don't talk to me then. Talk to the 'Demon' or the 'Knight'. See how that turns out for you."

"Okay... What is... It you want to know? I'll tell you just don't bring me to them..." she says stuttering over her words a bit.

"Hmm. I want to know many things. My first question is why were you there?"

"I wanted to get drunk, obviously, but why I wanted to... Was because I felt that I was a failure to the guild and I just didn't want to remember what happened." she said as she looked at everywhere but him.

"Lucy... That's not a good reason for drinking."

"I don't give a fu-" A kiss is what interrupted her about to start rant. Passion and lust was in the air as he pulled her in into a hot steamy kiss. His hands on her cheeks roughly holding them there. A minute... That was how long the kiss was until an intake of air was highly needed.

"Lucy... I know that I haven't been the greatest of boyfriends, but just remember that I still love you. No matter what you do or think about me, you, us, or anything. I'll still love you. You are not weak. In fact I think you are one of the strongest people I know."

"How can you say that when in fact I am probably the weakest mage of Fairy Tail. Even the exceeds are more powerful tha-"

"Lucy. That's not true and you know it. You may not be the strongest of our guild, but where you lack in strength, you make up with smarts. I don't care that that red headed bitch defeated you because I know that you tried your hardest. I saw the passion and desire running through your eyes as you fought."

"I don't know what to say for once... Will you forgive me Gray for this night? I probably just made a giant mistake right now and it will mist likely ruin our relationship."

"I'll always forgive you." This time it's Lucy that pulls them together.


	5. Weakness

"Lucy! St-Stop it!"

"Never!" Cue evil laughter. I try my hardest not to groan (read: moan), but fail miserably in the end.

"Pl-Please! I ca-can't br-breathe!"

"Not until you tell me why?"Her fingers barely touching my skin.

""Okay, Okay. I'll y-you!"

"Good, now spill." Her mood turning from angry and scary to happy and calm. The moment she stops her ministrations, I give her a smirk and I watch as the realization sets in. She moves to stop me, but she fails as I turned the tables, literally. Our positions now switched with me on the top and her on the bottom. She looks pissed but I could care less because I loved creating a spark that would most likely come out in the near future.

"Gr-Gray!"

"Now I will do what you did to me." I grab her hands and with my right hand and put them above her head. I slowly lower my head down her neck and start to lick the crook of it. She mewls in approval. My fingers touching her ever so slowly. She moans and I bite into her neck. I stop and receive a glare. Her cheeks redden and the glare she had before was nothing compared to the one now. I let go of her hands and realize my mistake. She's propped up on her elbows and she looks pissed.

"Gray... Lucy Kick!" I crash into the wall of her room. I drag myself to where she is on the bed and I can't help but notice the smug look on her face.

"Lucy, why did you do this?"

"Why did you eat my strawberry ice cream?"

"That was a month ago Lucy!"

"So..." 

"That's not a logical reason." 

"Is that why we haven't had any sexual intercourse for a month? 

"Perhaps." 

"Damn it Lucy!" 


End file.
